


Anywhere else is hollow

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: "Honda-san!"Tohru turns around, startled by the sound of a male voice addressing her. A boy she doesn't recognize comes running up to her. Once he reaches her, his hands on his knees to catch his breath."A-Are you alright?" Tohru asks in slight concern. He did just run down the long hallway without stopping. Why was he in such a hurry to reach her, she wonders."I'm-I'm fine." The boy pants, standing up straight. He's looking at her now. "I've been wanting to talk with you."--An unknown boy wants to ask Tohru a question
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Anywhere else is hollow

"Honda-san!"

Tohru turns around, startled by the sound of a male voice addressing her. A boy she doesn't recognize comes running up to her. Once he reaches her, his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"A-Are you alright?" Tohru asks in slight concern. He did just run down the long hallway without stopping. Why was he in such a hurry to reach her, she wonders.

"I'm-I'm fine." The boy pants, standing up straight. He's looking at her now. "I've been wanting to talk with you."

"Really? Me?" Tohru asks in surprise. Students in this school didn't often come to her. Not even those in her own class. But then maybe it was because she was often flanked by Uo-chan and Hana-chan. Either that or she'd have Kyo or Yuki walking next to her. Sometimes, anyway. Yuki was so busy with the student council that now she didn't see him much except at home. She'd silently cheer him on while at school. 

And Kyo, she didn't know where he was right now. Perhaps with his friends?

"Yeah," The boy replies. "I was hoping maybe we could.." A soft blush covers his face. "Go out sometime?"

"You mean-" Tohru begins. "A date?"

The boy nods.

The memory of being on the roof with Kyo flashes in her mind. The night sky stretched out before them.

_"If you find someone... I'll cheer you on."_

Tohru places her hand upon her chest. Those words give her a heavy, aching feeling like an elephant sitting on her chest every time she recalls it. The urge to cry...

Maybe in another life, she might've accepted. This isn't what she wants. What she truly wants is...

"I-I don't know." Tohru softly replies. "I don't even know your name."

"You can learn it!" The boy continues, stepping closer to her. "You can ask me anything, Honda-san." His hand suddenly reaches out, taking hers.

It doesn't fill her with warmth, like someone's else hand does when he holds it. Her stomach has no butterflies. It's _hollow_.

Tohru shakes her head, pulling her hand away. "No, I'm sorry but I can't."

"Why not?" The boy is persistent. 

"Hey, is there a problem here?" A familiar voice fills Tohru with relief. She turns to see Kyo striding toward them with his two friends by his side. 

"Kyon-Kyon Prince is here to rescue his Princess." Hiroshi teases him, nudging Kyo's side. 

Kyo's face flushes immediately, rounding on him. "Would you shut up!" The redness reaches his ears as he looks back at Tohru awaiting her reply.

"Ah-No, everything's fine- this boy was just-"

"I was asking her out until you guys came along." The boy crosses his arms. "Are you her boyfriend or something?"

Kyo grits his teeth. "No- but-"

"So I'm allowed to ask her, aren't I?" The boy wears a smug expression that Kyo wants to wipe right off it. It reminds him of that smug rat's look when he knows he's gotten the upper hand.

"If she said she can't, then lay off." Kyo snarls.

Hiroshi and Yusuke quietly exchange looks and smiles throughout this whole exchange. 

The boy finally takes the hint, his shoulders slumping. He mutters a "fine" and turns away, walking off.

"Way to go, Prince Kyon-Kyon!" Yusuke cheers.

"Quit it!" Kyo yells at them again. 

"Kyon-Kyon, we're gonna go, see ya!" Hiroshi grins, giving a wink in Tohru's direction as he pulls Yusuke with him. They too disappear off the same way that the boy went. 

Kyo growls once again at the nickname, turning to Tohru.

"Let's go," He says to her. Tohru nods, walking by his side. She reaches out her hand, lacing their fingers together. He looks at her with the softest of expression it makes her heart skip a beat.


End file.
